Beautiful Blonde
by Mr.JayH
Summary: In a world where Arnold and Helga aren't friends, the two are brought together by unforeseen circumstances. A friendship begins to form but could this end up to be more?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently writing another story but I found myself with writers block… well at least when it comes to that story. I think I need to get this particular scenario out of my head so that I can finally get a clear mind and continue writing my other story. This story takes place in an alternate world where Arnold and Helga are not friends. In fact they hardly know each other. This is also the first story I've posted so please be nice! I hope you guys like it.**

**Warning! This is also Rated: M for mature. There will be graphic scenes later in the story. You have been warned o_o**

**Note: I do not own these characters. They rightfully belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Chapter 1**

"Move it geek bait!" A girl shouted from down the hall. Arnold looked towards the commotion to see an angry girl stomping down the hall. "What are _you_ looking at?" the girl asked Arnold but before he could answer, the girl pushed him out of her path and into his locker.

"Ow!" Arnold shouted in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you football head." The blonde girl said and continued on her rampage down the hall.

"Dude, that was brutal." Gerald said.

"Tell me about it. It's no wonder nobody likes her. But…" Arnold began before he looked in the blonde girl's direction. He noticed she shoved a boy who was leaning on her locker so that she could get into it. He couldn't help but look at her curiously.

"But?" Gerald asked impatiently.

"But… is it me, or is Helga a little madder than usual?" Arnold asked with concern.

"She seems the same kind of mad to me." Gerald answered nonchalantly. "Why do you care? You hardly know her."

"Come on Gerald. Aren't you a little curious as to why she has no friends even though she's been in our school, no scratch that, in our town our _whole_ life?" Arnold asked.

"Not really." Gerald responded and began to walk away.

Arnold frowned at his best friend's lack of curiosity. He then sighed and muttered to himself "Well I'm curious."

After school that day, Arnold found himself walking home alone. Gerald had basketball practice with the guys and although Arnold loved sports, he decided against joining any sports this year so that he could focus on his grades. This was their senior year in high school after all and he didn't want his average GPA to get in the way of him getting into a good college. Arnold decided to study in a café around the corner from his house. Not too many people went there so it was the perfect place to get some quite study time.

Arnold was sitting in a corner booth away from everyone who was in the café. He got himself a big cup of hot chocolate to help calm him while he did his math homework. A loud crash of the door broke him out of his concentration. When he looked up to scowl at whomever it was who disrupted him, he saw Helga G. Pataki standing in the doorway. She glanced around the café and then walked inside.

"One large hot chocolate." She said to the clerk. After she paid she glanced around the café once more and began walking in Arnold's direction. His heart began to pump in his chest as he saw the angry girl walking towards him. She sat in a booth not too far from his which calmed his heart beat slightly. He was staring down at his laptop trying desperately not to look up at her. His curiosity got the better of him. He slowly looked up to see she was staring at him pensively. "What?" she asked angrily.

"Oh… uh… sorry I uh-" Arnold began but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You got a problem with me sitting here hair boy?" Helga asked with irritation.

"N-No I don't. Sorry if I bothered you." Arnold said as he began staring at his laptop again. Several minutes went by and Arnold couldn't concentrate on his homework. He felt the tension build up around him. When he looked up, he saw Helga staring out the window beside her. She was taking a sip of her hot chocolate when she noticed Arnold staring at her once again.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." She said looking at him in the corner of her eye.

Arnold frowned at her for a moment and began to look out the window himself. He wondered if she was looking at anything in particular but saw nothing of interest. He grabbed his phone and began to mess with it for a moment before Helga heard a click and saw a flash come from Arnold's direction. She slowly turned her head in his direction?

"Did you just… take my picture?" Helga asked a bit dumbfounded.

Arnold stared at his phone as he sat up from his booth. He walked over to the blonde girl, not taking his eyes off of his screen. He looked up at her and turned his phone to her. "You look pretty good don't you think?" He asked with a smile.

Helga looked at the picture pensively for a moment then looked up at the boy in front of her. "What the hell?"

"W-Well you told me to take a picture, so I did." Arnold said nervously. "I'm sorry. I don't usually do things like that. It's just… i-it's the first time I ever saw you without a scowl on your face. You look…" Arnold began but a red tint appeared on his face.

"I look… what?" Helga asked angrily.

"Y-You… look pretty." Arnold said rubbing the back of his neck. Helga was caught off guard by the boys answer. She had been called many things through the years but pretty was not one of them. She gawked at the boy as he calmly sat up and grabbed his things. "Well um… I'll see you around." He said and then left the café.

* * *

Helga didn't show up for school the next day. Arnold couldn't help but wonder if it was because of what happened the day before. He waited anxiously for the day to end. He wanted to go apologize to Helga for his actions. When the final bell rang, Arnold was the first out the door. As he ran down the street, he realized he had no idea where the girl lived. He went to the only place he thought she would be and prayed she was there.

Arnold walked in the café and looked around. His eyes stopped when he saw Helga sitting in his usual booth. He ordered himself a hot cocoa and walked over to the booth hesitantly. Helga had been staring out the window since he walked in. Even as he sat in front of her, she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

"Did everyone get a big laugh out of the picture?" Helga asked calmly.

Arnold looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

She calmly turned her head to look at him. "What did everyone have to say about the picture?"

Arnold kept looking at the girl in confusion. "Nothing. I didn't show anyone."

Helga's eyes went wide for a moment then she focused them on Arnold. "Why?"

"Why would I? It's nobody's business that I took a picture of you. Besides I don't need the interrogation from everyone of why I took a picture of anyone. And also I would-" Arnold stopped midsentence and hoped she didn't notice he didn't finish. Of course she did.

"You would?" she asked curiously.

"Uh… nothing… forget I said anything." Arnold said as he began to stare into his mug.

Helga noticed a small red tint to his cheek. "And also you would?" She asked with obvious irritation in her tone.

Arnold sighed and looked out the window. He took a deep breath and answered. "And also I would have to share that picture and… I don't want anyone else to see it…" Arnold said nervously.

Helga's eyes went wide. "W-Why don't you want anyone seeing it?" She dared to ask.

Arnold looked at her and smiled. He took a big swig of his drink and stood up from the booth. "No reason." Arnold looked up at Helga. Her puzzled look made him nervous. "Listen just… forget about yesterday." Arnold begged then sat up and walked out of the café.

Unlike yesterday, Helga ran after him. "Hey! Wait a minute football head!" Helga shouted from behind him. Arnold stopped allowing her to catch up. After she caught her breath she looked up at him and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "What the hell?"

"What?" Arnold asked.

"You plan on blackmailing me or something?" Helga asked seriously.

Arnold was shocked at the question. That was the last thing he would ever do to her. "No of course not!"

"Then… What? You plan on keeping a picture of someone you hardly know in your phone?" Helga asked. She noticed he was struggling for words which made her more impatient. She eyed him for a moment and noticed the outline of his phone in his pocket. Without hesitation she reached for it. Unintentionally, Arnold's karate reflexes kicked in as Helga reached for him. He grabbed her wrist, twisted her around and held her arm behind her back. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Helga exclaimed. Arnold immediately let go of Helga when he realized what he had just done.

"Sorry. M-My grandma taught me karate and uh… I guess that was a reflex." Arnold said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Helga rubbed her now sore wrist. She looked up at him and for a moment, Arnold swore he was going to get punched for his actions. Instead, the girl looked at him pensively which made him even more nervous. "So, you take pictures of strangers, you sit at their table without permission, you have kung fu reflexes that your grandma taught you… anything else I should know about you hair boy?"

Arnold blinked a few times. He began to laugh. He composed himself and reached in his pocket. "Look if it makes you more comfortable, I'll delete the picture." He shuffled through his phone until he found the picture. He then handed his phone to Helga. "Here. You can have the honor of deleting it." Arnold said with a smile.

Helga took the phone from him. She studied the picture for a few moments then looked up at him. "Why keep it?" she finally asked.

Arnold looked away and began to blush. "Uh… no reason…" Helga looked at him with disbelief which Arnold noticed. Arnold sighed and faced her. "If I told you, you'd probably laugh."

"Oh yeah cause you know me _so_ well that you know my every reaction." Helga said with obvious sarcasm.

Arnold took a deep breath and mustered up any courage he had. "I kept it because…" he began and started to blush. "I kept it because… you looked really pretty in that picture. Not to say you don't look pretty. You're very pretty actually. It's just… you looked extra pretty because you don't look angry or anything and uh-" Arnold had begun to ramble but was cut off with Helga's free hand. She was looking at the floor so he couldn't see how much she was blushing at his small confession. She handed him back his phone without raising her head, turned on her heals and began to walk away. She stopped after a few feet. "Keep the picture if you want." She then turned around and Arnold could see the fire in her blue eyes. "But so help me, if you show that picture to _anyone_, I'll pull your tongue out of your mouth and wrap it around your neck." She then turned on her heals once more and walked away.

Arnold stared at her until she disappeared around a building. He looked down at his phone and was now staring at the picture of Helga. He smiled at it. He put the phone back in his pocket and walked home.

* * *

The next day at school, everything was back to normal. Or at least it seemed that way to Arnold. Helga was back stomping through the halls as usual which made Arnold smile a bit. At least it did until he was shoved into his locker. When he looked towards the culprit, he saw Helga looking back and smirking at him. Arnold smirked back.

Gerald noticed the two blondes little interaction. "Is it just me, or did she do that on purpose today? And did you enjoy that?" Gerald asked teasingly.

"No." Arnold responded. "She pushes me all the time. It's nothing new."

"Whatever dude. You looked like you enjoyed it. You a masochist or something?"

"Shut up." Arnold responded and playfully punched Gerald in the shoulder.

After school, Arnold was walking home when it started to rain. Luckily for him, he was already near the boarding house. The small shower quickly turned into a storm. When the storm began to calm down, Arnolds grandpa asked him to stop by the store to pick up a few things. When Arnold was on his way home, the raging storm came back. Arnold could hardly see two feet in front of the packard. When Arnold was safe back inside the boarding house, he dropped off all the grocery's in the kitchen and walked upstairs to change out of his wet clothes.

When Arnold closed his door, he immediately flung off his soaked shirt. He rummaged through his closet for some dry clothes. He was reaching for his red shirt when he heard a ruffling sound come from the direction of his bed. When he looked over, he noticed someone was in it. When he looked closer, he could see familiar golden locks peeking from under his sheets. "Helga?" Arnold asked. The person moved slightly beneath the sheets. Arnold approached his bed with caution. When he got closer, he could see that it was indeed Helga. He also noticed she was shivering and was soaking wet. "Helga?" He asked again. This time, Helga woke up. She slowly looked at Arnold. "Oh, hey football head."

"W-What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Arnold asked worriedly.

"Me and my old man got in to an argument and he kicked me out the house."

"He kicked you out in the middle of a storm!?" Arnold asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah it's not the first time. I didn't know where to go. I'm not too sure how I ended up coming here but I was too embarrassed to knock on your door so I snuck in through your skylight." Helga said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're soaked." Arnold noticed again. He ran over to his closet and pulled out some dry clothes for her. "Here change into these. You'll get sick if you stay in those clothes."

Helga grabbed the clothes and looked at them for a moment. "Thanks. Uh… Turn around."

Arnold blushed and complied with Helga's request. He felt like he was standing there forever before she told him it was ok to look. When he turned around, he couldn't help but blush again. She looked cute in his clothes. He gathered his wits after he shook his head slightly. "Before you lay back down, let me put some dry sheets on the bed."

"Sorry about that. I was a little cold and that was the only thing I could think of to get warm."

"It's ok." Arnold said with a reassuring smile. After he took the wet sheets off the bed, he flipped the mattress to the other side and placed some dry sheets on the bed. "There, go ahead and lie down. Listen you can stay here as long as you need to."

"No it was wrong of me to come here in the first place. I mean we aren't the best of friends really. I'll leave in the morning. I'll figure something out." Helga said but before she could protest more, Arnold gave her a very serious look.

"Look. Even if we aren't best friends, I consider you my friend none the less and as long as you need a place to stay, you're staying here." Helga's eyes went wide at Arnold's sudden forcefulness. She simply nodded. "Now uh… can you turn around so that I can get out of my wet clothes?" Arnold asked a bit shyly.

_So much for the macho attitude._ Helga thought to herself. She waved her hand and laid on the bed facing the wall. Arnold changed rather quickly. Helga couldn't help but peek over at him changing. _Hmm… nice abs._

After Arnold finished changing, he walked over to his closet again. "You can look now. I'm done." Arnold pulled out a blanket and a pillow. He placed the pillow and blanket on his wall couch. "You can use my bed. I don't mind sleeping on my couch." When Arnold looked over at Helga, he noticed she had fallen back asleep. He walked up to her and pulled the sheets over her. She nuzzled up to his pillow which made Arnold smile. He reached over her to unplug his alarm. He smiled at the sight of Helga sleeping in front of him. _How am I going to explain this to grandma and grandpa?_ Arnold yawned. He decided to wait until morning to cross that bridge.

He had been about to get up from the bed when Helga nuzzled up to him. He froze in his tracks not knowing what to do. When he tried to move, Helga reached for him lazily. He had no idea how to handle this situation. He attempted to get up again but her grip got a little tighter. He took a deep breath and decided to just go with it. He slowly laid next to her trying his best not to wake her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Authors note: I hoped you enjoyed chapter one. This isn't going to be a long story. 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe more. Idk -… Please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok as I said in my first chapter, I'm writing this story because I've hit a mental snag in my other story. Thankfully I haven't posted any of that story yet but don't fret. When this story is complete I'll hopefully be able to continue writing my other story. At the end of the last chapter, Arnold falls asleep next to Helga o.o… let's see how this plays out shall we =)**

**Warning! This is also Rated: M for mature. There will be graphic scenes later in the story. You have been warned o_o**

**Note: I do not own these characters. They rightfully belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey short man, breakfast is… oh." Phil began as he entered Arnold's room. He stopped talking when he saw Arnold asleep but not by himself. He saw a GIRL sleeping with him. "Hehehe. That a boy." He whispered before he closed the door quietly so to not wake the blonde couple.

Shortly after Phil left the room, Helga began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and almost forgot where she had been. Realization dawned on her when she saw Arnold's alarm clock. She attempted to get out of bed when she felt something restraining her. When she turned to see what it was, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw Arnold cuddle up next to her. She was about to start yelling and thrashing but then Arnold nuzzled up closer to her. She didn't know why, but all her anger subsided with that small interaction. In fact, it made her a little happy. This was the first time she was ever in the same bed as a boy and his arms wrapped around her gave her a comforting feeling she hadn't experienced before. She rested her head on Arnold's pillow again and shut her eyes so she could place this feeling in her memory forever.

Shortly after she shut her eyes, she felt Arnold move slightly behind her. Arnold let out a soft groan indicating he was now somewhat awake. He let go of Helga so that he could rub his sleepy eyes. Helga felt a bit cold at the lack of contact. Arnold slowly opened his eyes and saw Helga looking at him.

"Good morning creeper." Helga greeted.

"Huh?" Arnold responded in a daze. When he realized what she had been referring to, he immediately sat up. "Oh, uh… sorry." Arnold said nervously

"So… you want to explain to me how you ended up sleeping next to me when you were supposed to be sleeping on the couch?" Helga asked calmly.

Arnold giggled inside at how she phrased her question. It made them sound like a married couple who was fighting the previous night. Arnold looked at Helga who was now staring at him waiting for an answer. "I uh… fell asleep next to you because-" Arnold began then looked up at his alarm clock. "I went to go unplug my alarm clock so that it wouldn't wake you. I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible. You looked like you needed it." Helga looked at him pensively at that comment which Arnold noticed and put up his hands in mock defense. "Not saying you looked bad or sleepy or anything. You just seemed like you had a rough day. Anyways, after I unplugged it, I noticed you were shivering a bit so I pulled the covers on you more. When I went to get up, you grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. So I uh… I just fell asleep next to you." Arnold was now looking down at nothing in particular. He had a faint tint to his cheeks and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know that doesn't really excuse me for what I did so, I'm sorry."

Helga blushed slightly at how cute Arnold looked at that moment. She shook off the feeling and began to laugh. Arnold looked up at her in confusion. "You're such a weirdo!" she said in between laugher. She finally caught her breath and wiped away a small tear at the corner of her eye. "Thanks though. That was actually the best sleep I've gotten in a long time. Now, I have one more question for you."

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

Arnold looked down and realized he indeed wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I take my shirt off in my sleep. My grandma thinks it's because I feel like I'm being strangled or something in my sleep."

"You really are a weirdo huh? Why not just sleep shirtless then?" Helga asked.

"As weird as it's going to sound, I can't fall asleep without a shirt on." Arnold responded. This response, of course, made Helga laugh again. Arnold just scowled at her a bit and began to look for his shirt. It ended up on the other side of Helga somehow. "Can you hand me my shirt? It got next to you somehow."

Helga looked beside her and indeed saw his shirt lying next to her. "Did you hand me your shirt in your sleep too?" Helga asked with a chuckle.

"Haha, very funny. Maybe you took it off me in the middle of the night." Arnold responded teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Helga said as she handed him his shirt. "Hey, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Won't your parents be mad that I'm here?"

Arnold looked up at her a bit wide eyed. "Oh uh… I live with my grandparents and no they won't be mad at you being here. They'll be mad at how you ended up here though." Arnold answered honestly.

"Seriously?" Helga asked surprised.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll handle everything. Here I'll show you to the bathroom and I'll go downstairs to explain why you're here. When you're done freshening up, go back to my room. I'll bring you some food."

Helga nodded and followed Arnold to the bathroom downstairs. He gave her a new toothbrush so that she could brush her teeth and then headed down to the kitchen where he knew everyone would be. As she was instructed, Helga began to head back to Arnold's room when she heard a bit of commotion downstairs.

"Why that low life, air-headed jerk! How dare he kick his own daughter out! And in the middle of a storm! I oughta go down to his house and knock some sense into that man!" Phil shouted in anger.

"Grandpa your eighty seven years old and he's much bigger than you. Besides, it's not our place." Arnold said to his grandpa to try and calm him down. "Listen she's just as angry as you are. Heck she's as angry as we both are but she doesn't want to deal with it right now. She's going to be staying here for a little while. Is that ok?"

"Well I guess its ok, as long as you don't get her pregnant." Phil responded with a chuckle.

"Grandpa it's not like that!"

"Oh hush now. Here bring that poor girl some food. I'm sure she's starving." Gertie said.

Helga then hurried to the room knowing that Arnold would be there shortly. As predicted, Arnold came in the room a moment later with two big plates full of food. "Here, this one's yours." Arnold said with a smile as he handed Helga a plate.

"I kind of overheard you conversation with your grandparents." Helga said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"My grandpa is pretty mad about everything but you can stay as long as you need to." He smiled reassuringly to Helga which made her smile.

"Thanks. I don't have many people I could turn to for things like this. Actually if I'm being honest, I don't have anyone to turn to." Helga said a bit embarrassed at her own words.

Arnold looked up at her. She was staring down at her plate. It had seemed she lost her appetite all of a sudden. "What are friends for?" He said with a huge smile.

Helga looked up from her plate and saw Arnold's goofy smile. It made her laugh. "Thanks. I needed that."

The two ate the rest of their food in silence. When they were both done, Arnold offered to wash their plates. While Arnold was gone, Helga began to look around his room. She was fascinated at all the things he had. She had found his universal remote and began to mess with it.

Arnold had walked back into his room to see Helga on his bed messing with his remote. She kept flicking the lights on and off, turned on the stereo and was desperately trying to turn it off. "Having fun?" Arnold asked with a chuckle.

"I… don't know how to shut it off…" Helga admitted in defeat. She handed the remote to Arnold. With ease, he shut off the stereo, his lights and his TV. "Show off." She said with a small pout.

Arnold laughed at her childish behavior. "Any ideas on what you want to do today?" Arnold asked. Helga shrugged at his question. Arnold smiled. "How about I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"How about a movie marathon?" Arnold suggested.

Helga shrugged again. "Why not? It's not like I have any better ideas."

"Great! My movie collection is on my bookshelf. Pick out some movies while I go make us some popcorn downstairs."

"I'm not really in the mood for popcorn yet. Just help me pick out some movies hair boy." Arnold chuckled and complied. Helga was a bit shocked at how vast his movie collection was. He had everything from action to romance. She didn't know where to start. Arnold picked out the first movie, Zombieland. It was one of his favorite movies. "Seriously, Zombieland?"

"Hey it's one of my favorites! And I don't see you picking any." Arnold pointed out. Helga look back at the collection and picked out Easy A. "Seriously, Easy A?" Arnold asked in a mocking voice. Helga just smacked his arm with the movie case which made him laugh. They both picked out three each and they were both shocked at the last one they both chose. They had both chosen Beastly as their fourth and final movie choice. "I guess we both want to see this movie." Arnold said with a nervous chuckle.

Arnold sat up and grabbed his remote. He flipped his wall couch out and hit another button to bring down a projector screen. He placed the first movie into his DVD player and both he and Helga sat on his couch.

Neither of them noticed that after some time, they had ended up sitting super close to each other. They switch back and forth between their movie choices. By the end of the third movie, Arnold had his arm around Helga. Normally she would have swatted a guy's arm away from her, but she experienced the same warm tingly feeling she did earlier when she woke up. She enjoyed the feeling so she decided against pushing him away.

Before Arnold could play the fourth movie, he got a phone call from Gerald. "Sorry give me a sec." Helga simply nodded as Arnold picked up the phone. "Hey Gerald."

Helga could faintly here what the other voice was saying on the phone. "Dude where are you? You know we play baseball on Saturdays. We're all at Gerald field waiting for you."

"Sorry Gerald I'm not coming out today. I made plans with someone else."

"Plans? With who?" Gerald asked.

"A friend." Arnold simply replied and smiled at Helga. Helga smiled back. It was the first time anyone considered her a friend.

"What friend? Do I know them? Is it a girl?" Gerald teased.

Helga snickered at Gerald's question. Arnold just sighed. "Listen I'm not coming out today so you guys can play without me. Tell the guys I'm sorry."

"Alright man. Have fun on your date." Gerald teased once more before hanging up.

"It's not-" Arnold began when he realized his best friend hung up. "Whatever. Where were we?"

"Well _you_ were going to make us some popcorn so we can watch another movie." Helga responded.

Arnold chuckled. "Ok I'll be right back." A couple minutes later, Arnold returned with freshly popped popcorn. "Miss me?"

"Oh _so_ much! I don't know how I survived without you here." Helga responded teasingly.

Arnold simply rolled his eyes and sat next to Helga. He put his arm back around her then hit play on his remote. He hadn't realized until the previews were over that Helga had switched the movies while he was gone. She replaced his movie choice with Beastly. He looked over at her and she was just smiling innocently at him.

"Wow, you picked a good movie." Helga said as innocently as possible.

"Yeah I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Arnold responded. He pushed play and Helga scooted closer to him. The small gesture made him smile.

About half way through the movie, Arnold noticed Helga had begun to hold his hand. He didn't know why something as innocent as holding hands with her made him so nervous. He calmed himself down though and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie, Arnold got a brilliant idea. "Hmm… I'll be right back." Arnold said as he quickly sat up and ran out of the room. Helga was a bit confused as to why he ran off. A few moments later, Arnold returned with nothing more than, golf clubs. Helga started laughing at him. Arnold just had a huge grin on his face. His face turned cool after she stopped laughing and he smoothly said: "What's up?"

Helga started laughing again. "You're such a loser!" She exclaimed in between laugher.

"Baby steps. Come, we must celebrate!"

Both the blondes went to the roof of the boarding house. They were up there for a while just hitting golf balls shouting "What's up!" They were having so much fun. The two were having so much fun that they hadn't noticed Gerald and some of the boys were walking by. The group of boys stopped when they heard the commotion on top of Arnold's home. When they looked up to see what was going on, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Willikers! Is that Arnold… with Helga?" Stinky asked in shock.

"It is! Little Arnold's got himself a girlfriend! Ahaha!" Harold teased.

"Is this the reason why he didn't play ball with us? Cause he was hanging out with Helga?" Sid asked to no one in particular.

"I can understand him ditching us for a girl and all but Helga? What's so special about her?" Stinky asked.

"I'm not too sure but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon." Gerald chimed in.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Arnold and Helga went back inside. "I think that was the most fun I've ever had." Helga admitted.

"I could say the same thing." Arnold responded.

Both the teens plopped down on Arnold's bed. They were both smiling at each other. Helga sat up and faced Arnold. "I think your friends are going to be mad when they find out you ditched them to hang out with me."

"You're one of my friends too. And I don't care. I wouldn't change anything about today even if I could." Arnold responded as he sat up as well.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Helga asked.

"Nope." Arnold responded honestly. "Would you?"

Helga thought for a moment before answering. "I would change _one_ thing."

"And what's that?"

"The reason for me being here in the first place. I wish I came over on better terms." Helga answered a bit shyly.

"Well… in a way, the situation that brought you here _is_ the reason you decided to come over. Granted it's not the best excuse to come over, but you're here and that's all that matters."

Helga smiled at Arnold's comment. "Thanks football head."

"No problem. There is something we need to do though."

"What?" Helga asked curiously.

"We need to get you some clothes. Not that you don't look good in mine, but I'm sure you don't want to go to school wearing my clothes on Monday. People will get the wrong impression."

Helga looked down and realized she was still in his clothes. "Yeah you're right. As good as I make your clothes look, I need my own."

"I don't have much money but we can buy you an outfit or two."

"No don't waste your money. I'll just sneak back in my house and grab some more clothes." Helga suggested.

"No way! That's a bad idea. Isn't your dad super furious at you? How could you get back inside without him noticing?"

"Arnold listen, my dad barely noticed I was there anyways. Besides, I know how to sneak in and out of my own house. How else would I be able to go to wrestle mania every year?" Helga said with a proud smile.

"Ok if you think you can do it. But I'm going with you. I know I don't know him, but I don't trust your dad and from what you told me, I shouldn't trust him." Arnold responded.

"Fine. If it'll help you sleep at night."

Arnold smiled proudly. "So you want to go now? It's getting dark." Arnold asked.

"Yeah. The sooner the better. This is also around the time he plops down on his chair and watches his show so he'll be distracted for about an hour."

"Then we better hurry."

* * *

The two blondes were now in front of Helga's home. She gestured him to come to the back where she could sneak in. She also showed him a window where he could keep an eye on Big Bob.

"If he moves, text my phone. I'll grab what I can and hurry out." Helga whispered. She climbed a tree near her window with ease. She crawled across a very thin branch that went straight to her window. She slowly opened it and hopped inside.

Arnold never took his eyes off Big Bob. For a moment, it looked like his show was over but before he could text Helga, another show had begun. A few minutes into the show though, Big Bob seemed to have heard something coming from Helga's room. He shot up out of his chair and began stomping his way to the stairs. Arnold immediately sent the text he had prepared just in case this happened but before Helga received the message, she was already out of the house and next to him. She grabbed his hand and they ran down the street as fast as they could.

"Why are we running?" Arnold asked while keeping her pace. Helga never let go of his hand nor did she answer until they were safely inside the boarding house.

"Sorry about that." Helga said in between breaths.

"So… why were we running? Your dad didn't see us." Arnold asked once more.

Helga had a devilish grin on her face. She reached into the bag she had managed to get from her house and pulled out a giant golden belt. "I stole his lucky belt." Helga said in triumph.

"Helga!" Arnold chastised.

"Hey he had it coming when he broke my favorite bow!" Helga said in anger.

Arnold hadn't realized it but she wasn't wearing her pink bow. "So this is pay back?"

"Damn right! He'll get this back when hell freezes over."

"Helga." Arnold chastised again.

"Or until I get a new bow." Helga added and rolled her eyes at Arnold.

Arnold smiled. "Wasn't the whole purpose we were there was for you to get clothes?"

"I got clothes too. Just before I left, I decided I needed a belt." Helga responded with a devilish grin.

Arnold rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but found it amusing as well. "Well I'm going to go take a shower. All that running got me sweaty."

"You mean _I'm_ going to take a shower and _you're_ going to take one after me, right?" Helga asked cockily.

Arnold just chuckled and bowed. "Of course my lady."

"Good man." Helga was in the shower for quite some time. Before Arnold could go downstairs to try and get her out of the bathroom, she had come bursting through the door. "That was a good shower." Arnold was now staring at Helga. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top with some gray sweat pants and her wet hair was clinging to her neck and shoulders. She looked gorgeous and Arnold couldn't stop gawking. "Put your eyes back in your sockets football head."

Arnold snapped out of his trance at that comment. "Sorry. My turn. See you in a bit." Arnold said and walked out of the room.

Helga dried her hair and then lied on the bed. She was exhausted from her day of fun. She smiled contently. This was by far the best day she'd ever had. She was grateful she had someone to share it with. Helga was snapped out of her thoughts when Arnold came back from his shower. She was now gawking at him. He had forgotten his shirt, on purpose, in the room. She stared at his finely shaped body. She hadn't noticed earlier that day how toned all his muscles were.

"Put your eyes back in your sockets missy." Arnold teased.

"Shut up!" Both the teens started to laugh. Arnold went to go grab his shirt off the bed when he felt Helga poke his chest. He cocked and eye brow at her. "Couldn't help myself."

Arnold laughed and put on his shirt. "Well it's getting late and we had a long productive day. I'm going to get some sleep." Arnold grabbed his remote and opened his wall sofa.

"You're sleeping there?" Helga asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason." Helga said then quickly got under the covers and faced away from Arnold. She was hiding the fact that she was blushing. She was hoping he would sleep next to her again but she understood why he didn't. She had begun to close her eyes when she felt Arnold get in the bed next to her. She turned to look at him and cocked an eye brow. "What are you doing?"

"Well you seemed kind of sad and it's not like I wasn't thinking about it myself so, I'm sleeping here." Arnold said with a smile.

"Oh so you were thinking of sleeping with me?" Helga teased.

"Not like that." Arnold said with a chuckle.

Helga smiled and faced the other way again. Arnold was afraid to put his arm around her again. It took all his courage to get into the bed with her in the first place. For several minutes, he gave himself a reassuring pep talk in his head. When he finally mustered up the courage to put his arm around her, he looked over her shoulder to see if she was mad. Her eyes were closed. _Great! She's sleeping. Way to be late._ Arnold thought to himself. He looked at her peaceful face and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and lied down beside her. "Goodnight." He whispered.

What Arnold hadn't realized was that Helga wasn't asleep yet. She was planning on scaring him but when he put his arm around her, it startled her a bit. She had opened her eyes after he kissed her cheek. She slowly turned her whole body around to face him. Arnold opened his eyes to be met by her beautiful blue eyes that were glowing in the moonlight. They both blushed slightly at being that close to each other.

"A-Arnold?" Helga asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah?" Arnold answered just as nervous as she was.

"Thanks for everything. Seriously. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't been here for me."

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said with a smile which made Helga's heart melt. She closed her eyes and leaned forward and gave Arnold a small, innocent kiss on the lips. Arnold's eyes went wide for only a moment before he kissed her back.

Helga opened her eyes to see Arnold smiling at her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they both fell asleep.

**Authors note: I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter. This entire scenario was playing over and over in my head while I was at work today. I'm more shocked at how accurately I wrote it xD. I got **_**really**_** into character to. At least I think so. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. I got this chapter out fast but just so you guys know, I won't be posting all the chapters this quickly. Chapter three will be coming soon. Please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for more I see =). In the last chapter, Helga and Arnold spend their entire Saturday together. They watch movies, cause mischief and even share a kiss. I know some of you were probably mad that I ended the chapter the way I did. Got to give and take a little to keep you on the edges of your seats xD. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Warning! This is also Rated: M for mature. There will be graphic scenes later in the story. You have been warned o_o**

**Note: I do not own these characters. They rightfully belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Chapter 3**

Helga had trouble staying asleep the next morning. She kept thinking about how she and Arnold shared a kiss just the night before. She slowly got out of bed so as to not wake Arnold and she climbed to the roof of the boarding house. She was staring out into the distance, watching over the horizon waiting for the sun to come. The cool morning air sent a chill up her spine. She climbed back into the room to grab herself a jacket. When she looked over at the bed, Arnold was gone. She noticed a piece of paper placed on top of Arnold's pillow. She picked it up to see what was written on it.

"_Dear Helga,_

_I stepped out to go pick up a few things. I hope you slept ok. You were a little restless last night. I noticed you climbing to the roof. Don't worry, you didn't wake me. I had trouble sleeping too. I'll be back soon. Try to get some rest while I'm gone._

_ -Arnold"_

Helga held the letter to her chest and plopped onto the bed. She caressed her lips with her fingers remembering the feeling of Arnold's lips against her own. The kiss had been quick and yet she could still feel him. She closed her eyes and could see Arnold's green eyes staring into hers. The thought made her body tremble. _How can just a small kiss make my heart race? How is it that he can snake his way into my heart when no one else can?_ Helga thought to herself.

Helga hadn't realized she fell asleep until she felt someone lay in the bed beside her. She opened her eyes to see Arnold had returned. "Morning." Arnold said softly.

"Morning." Helga responded sleepily.

"I-I got you something." Arnold said shyly.

Helga sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Arnold curiously. "You got me something?"

"Y-Yeah. Close your eyes."

"Or you can just give it to me." Helga suggested.

"Helga." Arnold chastised.

"Ok sheesh." Helga said before she closed her eyes. Helga felt a slight tug at her hair. She immediately opened her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. She reached up and felt a familiar bow neatly placed on top of her head. Her eyes opened wide. She jumped out of the bed and ran to Arnold's body mirror he had in the corner of his room. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a brand new pink bow. She turned to face Arnold with a shocked expression.

"Do you like it?" Arnold asked shyly.

Helga turned to look at herself in the mirror once again. A small smile began to creep its way at the corner of her mouth. She turned on her heals and walked up to Arnold. She leapt on him and gave him a big hug and kiss. Arnold had been shocked by her reaction. "I love it." Helga said softly. Arnold's jaw had been slightly dropped and his eyes were as wide as tea cups. Helga laughed at his expression. She closed his jaw with her finger and pulled his chin towards her and gave him another kiss. "Thank you."

Arnold now had a big goofy grin on his face. "You're welcome."

"What possessed you to get me a new bow?" Helga asked curiously.

"Well you seemed so upset about your last one. I don't know… I just hate to see you upset." Arnold admitted.

"Really?" Helga asked teasingly.

'Yes." Arnold responded with a chuckle. He had now just realized Helga was sitting in his lap while they were talking. His arm was wrapped around her and his hand was placed softly on her hip. He blushed a little at the sight. He looked up to see Helga was still messing with her new bow. "It'll fall out if you keep messing with it."

"Well then you'll just have to put it back on me, won't you?" Helga responded teasingly.

Arnold laughed and nodded. "Guess I would, wouldn't I?"

Helga sat up from Arnold's lap and walked back to the mirror so she could get a better look at her new bow. Arnold walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Helga blushed when she saw him behind her. He placed a small kiss gently on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in closer and gave him a kiss. Arnold pulled her in closer while they kissed. He felt Helga's tongue on his lips. He granted her access and felt a slight moan escape from her mouth. Their tongues wrestled one another for a moment. Arnold felt Helga pushing him towards what he assumed was his bed. Both the teens fell onto it. Arnold flipped Helga around so she was now on her back. He didn't know where this courage was coming from but he didn't dare stop to think about it.

Helga grabbed Arnold by his waist and flipped him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and pulled his arms over his head. She pinned down his wrists with her hands and proceeded to kiss him passionately once again. She began grinding her pelvis against his which caused his manhood to harden. As stupid as it was, he hoped she hadn't noticed his growing member. Of course she did. How could she not? She gripped both of Arnold's wrists into one of her hands while she allowed her other hand to travel down Arnold's body. She slowly moved her hand down his stomach and over his pants before she grabbed his member. Arnold gasped into her mouth at the feeling.

"Well hello there." Helga said with a predatory grin. She saw the pleasure in Arnold's face. She began kissing Arnold's neck, then his collar bone. She moved her hand away from Arnold's manhood and slowly lifted his shirt. Arnold moved up a little to allow her to pull it off completely. When she let go of his wrists to do so, he wrapped his hands around her butt as soon as his shirt was off and then he started to kiss at her neck as well. Helga gasped at the feeling. She wrapped her hands in his blonde tuffs as he allowed his lips to travel down her neck, then to her collar bone until he found himself kissing the middle of her chest. Arnold reached his hands into Helga's shirt until he reached the fabric of her bra. Helga moaned when he caressed them with his hands. He slid one of his hands beneath it and grabbed her bare breast. Helga gasped and Arnold took advantage of the opening and devoured her lips with his own. She moaned into his mouth softly while he caressed her.

Helga was grinding her pelvis against Arnold's hardened member. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him, bad. She pushed him down on the bed aggressively. She sat up from the bed and Arnold almost whined at the sudden lack of contact. She walked over to the door and locked it. She turned around and gave Arnold a predatory smile. She slowly walked back to the bed. As she walked up, she took off her shirt and then her bra. Arnold gawked at the half naked girl before him. She climbed on top of him once again and continued to kiss him. She slowly moved her hand down his body once again. When she reached the hem of his pants, she trailed it with her fingers for a moment before shoving her hand down his pants and into his boxers until she reached his manhood. Arnold gasped in pleasure when she grabbed it and squeezed it. She pulled her hand out and tugged at Arnold's pants. She pushed him down on the bed again and began to pull at his pants. He lifted his pelvis slightly and she ripped his pants, as well as his boxers, right off. She climbed back on him and grabbed his member again. He gasped and as he did to her earlier, she lunged forward and began to kiss him. He moaned into her mouth and she stroked his member.

Arnold was about to lose it. It felt so good. Arnold grabbed the hem of Helga's sweat pants and began to pull them off her. When he successfully got them half way down her thighs, he grabbed her waist and flipped her around. Helga gasped at his aggressive behavior. He pulled the rest of her pants down as well as her underwear. Helga grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her. She hungrily took his lips with her own. She grabbed his member aggressively which made Arnold moan in her mouth once again. The feeling of his moaning in her mouth made Helga tingle all over. She slowly moved Arnold towards her entrance. She rubbed his member against her. The feeling of his hardened member against her womanhood felt amazing. She wanted him inside of her. She positioned him at her entrance and looked into his eyes.

Arnold almost got lost in her gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Arnold asked in between breaths. Helga smiled and before she could allow herself to reconsider, she pulled Arnold into her. A sudden shot of pain came over her and her body shook at the feeling. She grabbed Arnold and held him tightly. "Are you ok?" Arnold asked with concern.

Helga nodded slowly. "Just… don't move for a minute." Helga begged. Arnold nodded softly and held Helga tightly. After a few minutes, the pain subsided completely. All she could feel was Arnold. She slowly loosened the grip she had on him. He looked into her deep blue eyes and she smiled at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Y-You're actually my first." Helga said shyly.

Arnold's eyes went wide. "Really?" Helga simply nodded. She bit at her bottom lip when he didn't say anything. Arnold began to smile softly and then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll be gentle." Helga smiled back at him and she moved her pelvis letting him know it was ok to move. Arnold slowly pulled out of her and pushed it back in. Helga gasped at how good it felt now. He slowly pulled out of her again and this time without meaning to, he pushed back in a little harder. Helga moaned at the pleasure. She began moving her pelvis. "Harder." She begged. Arnold body trembled at hearing her say that. He began to pull out of her once again and, just like he was told, he pushed back in harder. "Harder." Helga begged again. This time, Arnold began trusting in an out of her aggressively. Helga began to moan louder and louder. Arnold slowed down a little which disappointed Helga for a minute until Arnold put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." Arnold begged as he smiled at her. When Helga realized why he did that, she nodded and they continued. The last thing Arnold wanted was for any of the boarders to hear what was going on.

Helga could feel every bit of Arnold's member going in and out of her. The feeling was intoxicating. She wanted more. "Wait..." She begged. Arnold fearing he hurt her, stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in panic.

Helga giggled and shook her head. "Just get up for a sec." Arnold slowly pulled out and the lack of contact made them both a little sad. Helga sat up and turned around. When she got on all fours, she looked back at Arnold with a devious grin. "What are you waiting for?"

Arnold's eyes went wide for a second but he then positioned himself behind her. Helga grabbed his member and placed it at her entrance. Arnold roughly pushed into her which made her gasp in pleasure. She grabbed the bed sheets as Arnold began trusting in and out of her. Helga could feel herself climaxing. Arnold could feel the same. Arnold pulled out immediately when he felt himself reaching his limit. Helga, without batting an eye, turned around and pulled his member into her mouth. She began stroking it in her mouth until she felt Arnold climax. Arnold moaned at the feeling and as he finished, so did Helga. He looked down at Helga as she lifted her head from his manhood and swallowed. Arnold gawked at the sight.

Helga wiped her mouth a little and smiled at him. "It's not as bad as most girls claim." She said.

"Really?"

"It's a little bitter but not super salty or disgusting like other girls say."

"Well I hear it also depends on what I guy eats too. I don't eat a lot of junk food or drink coffee so maybe that has something to do with it."

Helga shrugged and plopped onto the bed. Arnold did the same. They were both exhausted. They just laid there for a while trying to catch their breath. Helga sat up and climbed on top of Arnold. She laid her head on top of his chest and Arnold wrapped his arms around her.

Arnold could hear some noise coming from downstairs. "Sounds like everyone is waking up."

"Mhmm." Helga responded. Although the two heard the commotion downstairs, they didn't move. They stood in each other's embrace for as long as they could. "We should probably take a shower." Helga suggested.

"And change these sheets." Arnold chimed in. Both the teens laughed and finally got up. They put on their clothes which were tossed all over the room. Helga took the soiled sheets off the bed while Arnold grabbed some fresh ones out of his closet. He put the new sheets on the bed and tossed the old ones in his hamper. "You can go ahead and take your shower first."

"Sounds good to me. Ouch! It's true what they say, you don't feel the pain and soreness until you're done." Helga said with a chuckle. Arnold chuckled a bit too then Helga walked towards the door. She quietly unlocked it. She grabbed a change of clothes from out of her bag and walked back to the door. Before she walked out, she looked back at Arnold and smiled then she walked downstairs to the bathroom. Arnold had laid on the bed until Helga returned. "Bathroom's all your bucko."

"Thanks." Arnold said as he grabbed a change of clothes for himself. "I'll be back soon." Arnold said as he walked up to Helga and kissed her on her forehead. She didn't know why, but that kiss made her feel all giddy inside. Arnold smiled at her then went to go take his shower.

Helga plopped down on Arnold's bed and snuggled her face in his pillow. She felt like she ran a marathon while wrestling with a bear. She just laid there and kept replaying what she had just experienced over and over in her head. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Arnold came back in the room. He closed the door quickly behind him and looked at Helga.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked. Arnold began to snicker. "What?" Arnold lifted the back of his shirt to his shoulders and faced his back towards Helga. Helga's eyes went wide when she saw the claw marks on Arnold's back. "Did _I_ do that?"

Arnold pulled down his shirt and nodded with a big goofy grin on his face. He crawled onto the bed and over Helga. She blushed when his face was close to hers. He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I don't mind."

"Oh really?" Helga asked teasingly. She pulled him by his shirt and gave him a big kiss. She stopped when she heard someone coming up the stairs and pushed him off of her.

"Hey you two love birds! You plan on joining us this morning for breakfast?" Phil asked as he walked into the room. He noticed the awkward tension in the room almost immediately. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked teasingly.

"N-No grandpa. We were just on our way down."

"Alrighty then. Hurry down before Oskar cleans your plates for you." And with that said, Phil closed the door behind him and went back downstairs.

"Come on. We _should_ probably eat after a workout like that." Helga said teasingly.

* * *

Arnold simply laughed and nodded then both the blondes went downstairs to eat.

After breakfast, Arnold and Helga went back up to the room. Helga went straight for the bed. Arnold climbed in right after her and snuggled up next to her. He held Helga in his arms while they both rested. They both managed to nod off for a while. Neither of them even realized Gerald walking into the room. Gerald's eyes went wide at the sight of Arnold and Helga snuggled up in bed together.

"What… the… hell!" Gerald exclaimed snapping the young couple out of their sleep.

"Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed. Both he and Helga sat up in the bed and all three teens just stared at one another for a moment.

"Is this why you haven't come to hang out?" Gerald asked in shock.

Arnold rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah…"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not that long." Arnold responded. Helga just sat in silence not knowing what to say.

Gerald shook his head hoping that what he was seeing was a dream. When he realized it was indeed reality he gained his composure and sat on Arnold's couch. "Ok… so you and Pataki are an item now… Am I the first to know?" Both Arnold and Helga slowly nodded. Gerald collected his thoughts and stood up from the couch. "Well then… I'll leave you two to your business. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gerald said as he walked to the door.

Helga shot up from the bed and cut off Gerald. "Do… _NOT_ tell _ANYONE_!" Helga demanded.

"Look Pataki, I know we don't know each other that well but you don't have to worry about me blabbing my mouth. This is nobody's business but yours. But remember this. Sooner or later everyone is going to see that there's something going on between you two. My advice is to not care."

"And who asked _you_?" Helga asked.

"Hey that's just my advice. Sure people might freak out about it at first but after a week no one is going to care. It's high school. News comes and goes. Anyways, I'll see you two at school tomorrow. Oh and uh… when you two do decide to let everyone know, maybe we can all go on a double date or something. I'm sure Pheebs would like that." Gerald suggested. He bowed his head slightly and walked out.

Helga fell back onto the bed and began to rub her temples.

"He's right you know." Arnold said breaking the silence.

Helga sighed and looked up at Arnold. "I know." She sat up and put her head on Arnold's shoulder. She lifted her head slightly to look up at Arnold to see that he was smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

Arnold's smile grew bigger then he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm happy about you." He responded.

Helga couldn't help but smile at how simple his answer was. "You're such a loser." She mocked.

**Authors note: There you have it! Sorry it took so long to post. I was a little unsure whether or not to post this chapter. I decided "The hell with it!" I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how well the lemons scene came out. I'm not used to describing things like that so I hope it was ok. Also as you just read, Gerald now knows of Arnold and Helga's relationship. Who will find out next? We'll find out in the next chapter! Until then. Please review and follow if you'd like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fresh pot of coffee brewing. Check.**

**Inspiring music playing… check.**

**Phone on silent… check.**

**Ok now it's time to crack down on another chapter. In the last chapter we see Arnold and Helga have… fun… together. Also Gerald finds out about them. Will he tell anyone? What about the boys that saw the blonde couple on top of the boarding house? Let's find out what events are going to unfold, shall we? ;)**

**Warning! This is also Rated: M for mature. There will be graphic scenes later in the story. You have been warned o_o**

**Note: I do not own these characters. They rightfully belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Chapter 4**

"What are we doing Arnold?" Helga asked.

Arnold, who was lying on his stomach on his floor, turned around on his back and look up at the ceiling. He pondered her question for a moment. "What _are _we doing?" He asked himself. "It's all going so fast."

"Yeah, it is." Helga responded. "To make matters worse, we have school tomorrow. Me coming out of _your_ house in the morning isn't going to be easy to explain if anyone see's us either." Arnold let out a big sigh. He looked over towards Helga who was messing with her new bow nervously. She noticed him looking up at her. A small scowl started to appear on her face. "I hope you don't expect me to give back Big Bobs belt."

He just remembered that she indeed took her father's lucky belt. He looked over at her bag and saw the belt sticking out of it a little. "Well you did say you'd give it back when you got a new bow…" Arnold began. He looked over at Helga who was glaring at him. "But, I think we could let him suffer for a bit longer." Arnold said devilishly.

Helga smirked at his comment. Before she could say anything, a banging at the front door caused both the teens snap out of their moment. Arnold got up from the floor and looked out his window. His eyes opened wide when he saw Big Bob Pataki banging at the front door of the boarding house in what looked like a Rambo outfit.

"It's your dad!" Arnold announced.

Helga shot straight up from the bed and ran over to the window. "What is he doing here!?" She asked in pure shock.

Phil answered the door. "Would you stop with all that banging!?"

"Where is she!?" Big Bob demanded.

"Who in blue blazes are you yapping about?"

"My daughter you old coot! She's been missing for days." Bob shouted. His voice went calm all of a sudden. "Please just tell me if you've seen her. I've been banging on every door in the city trying to find her."

"What are you doing here dad?" Helga asked from behind Phil.

"Helga! You are in so much trouble young lady! You had me and your mother worried sick." Bob shouted.

"Well I wouldn't have run off if you didn't try to hit me!"

Bob looked up at Phil who had his arms crossed and was giving him a glaring look. "Listen Helga, I know I was out of line. Please just come back home so we can talk about this."

"No! I'll come home when I'm good and ready. Right now, I have a hard time trusting you. How do I know the moment we get home you won't try something again?" Helga asked angrily.

"I won't!" Bob retorted but he saw his daughter was holding her ground. "What am I supposed to do, huh? Leave you with complete strangers?"

Helga was about to answer when Arnold walked passed her and his grandfather and up to Bob. He gave him a glare letting Bib Bob know how serious he was. "Listen Mr. Pataki, you might not know us very well but I assure you I... I mean we, will not let anything bad happened to her. If anything does, I give you permission to beat me to a pulp. When Helga is ready to come home, I will personally escort her there."

Both Big Bob and Helga's eyes went wide. Bob was about to argue with the boy before him when he saw the look on Arnold's face. It reminded him of how he himself looked when he was determined. He nodded and held out his hand. Arnold took it and the both shook sternly. They gave each other a threatening look before they let go of each other's hand.

Bob began to walk down the stoop. When he reached the last step, he turned around to look at Helga. He turned around and took a step back up the stoop and held out his hand with a serious look on his face. "Can I at least have my belt back?"

Helga, with and angry expression, cocked an eyebrow at him and thought for a moment. She reach up and grabbed her bow and sighed. She looked over at Arnold who was smiling slightly. "Fine." she said before walking up the stairs. She came down shortly after and handed the belt to Arnold so the he could give it to Big Bob. Arnold grabbed it and handed it to Bob. He grabbed it and stared at the blonde boy before him. "You better take good care of her boy." He said before walking away.

Both Helga and Arnold had been quiet for a long time after what just happened. Arnold was lying face down on his bed while Helga was sitting by his feet. Helga broke the awkward silence.

"I can't believe you stood up to my dad like that." Helga said in disbelief.

Arnold sighed a bit. "I saw how much you didn't want to go with him. I can't blame you. I wouldn't… so scratch that… I _don't_ trust him either."

Helga smiled. "Well that's one problem avoided. We still have to face another one tomorrow." Helga said with a frown.

Arnold turned around to face her. "Yeah I know." Arnold said as he sat up to sit beside her. He looked into her deep blue eyes and felt butterflies soar through his stomach.

* * *

Neither Arnold nor Helga wanted to get up the next morning. At the sound of Arnold's alarm, Helga immediately shot out of bed, grabbed his alarm and threw it clear across the room. She fell back onto the pillow and threw the covers over her head. Arnold was, to say the least, a bit shocked at her reaction to waking up. He slowly got out of the bed so to not make the blonde girl more upset. When he got to the door, he turned around to see Helga's eye peeking from under the covers. He smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Helga sighed deeply knowing very well she needed to get up for school. She tossed the covers off of her and got up. She walked downstairs to the bathroom to see a line at the door. "You got to be kidding me…" she muttered to herself. When she saw Arnold coming out of the bathroom, she shot passed him, pushed him out and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Little girl! That's no fair! We were here first!" Mr. Hyunh shouted in anger.

Helga poked her head back into the hallway where the angry boarders were bickering. "Ladies first." She said before shutting the door again.

Arnold chuckled at Helga's childish actions and walked back up to his room to change. After he changed, Helga walked into the room. "Good morning." Arnold greeted.

"It _would_ be good if it was still the weekend." Helga groaned. She looked over at Arnold who was smiling at her. She half smiled back. "Ok get out." Helga ordered. Arnold cocked an eyebrow at her. "Just because you've seen me… well you know… that doesn't mean I want you looking at me while I get changed. Now out." She ordered once again with her finger pointed to the door.

Arnold nodded and grabbed his bag. "See you downstairs."

"Oh, no you won't." Helga said which caused Arnold to turn back to her with a puzzled look. "It's bad enough tall hair boy saw us together yesterday. I don't need the whole neighborhood seeing us together. I'll be going down the fire escape. I'll see you at school." And with that being said, she pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

Arnold stood at the door for a moment then slowly walked down the stairs. _She's right. I know I don't want all that attention right now. It's bad enough Gerald knows. Which means… Phoebe knows…_ Arnold thought to himself and sighed deeply. Arnold walked into the kitchen and made himself hot chocolate and some toast. When he was done with his small breakfast, he walked out of the boarding house and headed for school. To his surprise, he saw Helga not too far ahead of him. He was about to run to catch up to her but then remember what she had said about not needing the attention.

He approached the school shortly after Helga. Helga seemed to have disappeared. He walked into the school to see the gang huddled by his locker. "What's up guys?" Arnold greeted.

"Hey Arnold." Sid greeted back.

"Hey Arnold, where's your little girlfriend?" Harold asked teasingly.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb Arnold. The guys saw you and Helga hanging out. So come out with it! How long has this been going on?" Asked Rhonda.

"Gee Arnold; I pegged you for a guy who would date a sweet girl. Like Lila." Stinky chimed in.

"Yeah. You a masochist or something?" Sid asked.

Arnold felt like fainting. Actually he would have fainted if it wasn't for Gerald. "Hey leave the guy alone. His personal life is nobody's business but his. Now move along. There's nothing to see here!" Gerald barked at their peers. Everyone grumbled and did as they were told. "You ok?" Gerald asked his best friend.

"Yeah I'm ok now. I can't believe they saw us. Wait… if they saw us…" Before Arnold could finish his thought, he darted down the hallway. He heard Gerald call out for him but he ignored it and kept running. He desperately tried to find Helga before anyone else did. He found himself on the second floor of the school towards the back of the school. _No one would dare hang out here. Perfect place for Helga to hide._ Arnold thought. He began walking towards the end of the hallway near some stairs. He began to walk down when he saw Helga sitting at the bottom. "There you are."

Helga turned around and was a bit surprised to see Arnold. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Arnold noticed her quickly shutting a little pink notebook. Rather than question the book, he focused on the matter at hand. "We have a problem." Helga quirked and eyebrow at him not knowing what to expect.

Before Arnold could tell her the news, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "I told you they'd be here." Nadine said matter-of-factly to a group of peers.

Arnold's eyes went wide. "Oh no…" he muttered. As if Helga could read his thoughts, she shot up and grabbed his hand. She darted for the door, dragging Arnold with her. Thanks to Helga, they managed to escape from their classmates for the time being. "You know we're going to have to face them eventually." Arnold said trying to catch his breath.

"I know. I'd rather it be not right now. I need to think first." Helga responded, equally out of breath.

Arnold leaned up against the wall behind him and stared up at the ceiling. Helga looked up at him for a moment. "What's on your mind football head?" She finally asked.

The question snapped him out of his thoughts. "I don't know what to think. It seems like just yesterday we you we shoving me into a locker and now we're running as if our classmates are trying to kill us for… for being with each other." He looked into Helga's eyes and could have gotten lost in them if it wasn't for their peers yet again. Before they could run away this time, they surrounded the blonde couple.

"That was a huge waste of time. Spill it you two. Are you dating or not?" Rhonda demanded.

Helga balled her hands into fists and walked up to Rhonda. She was successful at intimidating her. "Listen princess. If we wanted you to know our business we would tell you. So I suggest all of you mind your beeswax and get out of my face before I pound yours into next week!" Helga shouted. All the teens saw the fire in Helga's eyes and quickly scurried away. She turned around, still immensely angry and stared at the blonde boy before her. She walked up to him and stood threateningly close to his face. Arnold looked into her beautiful blue eyes and it was as if all their trouble vanished. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her soft pink lips.

He pulled his lips away from hers when the bell for class to begin snapped him back into reality. He looked at the end of the hallway to see Rhonda and Nadine peeking their heads from behind the corner. "Guess our secrets out." Helga saw what he was looking at and immediately punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"You just had to kiss me didn't you?" Helga asked with both anger and annoyance. Arnold simply smiled and walked beside her to class.

* * *

It was only half way through the day and the torturous question still hadn't ceased. Even some of their teachers caught an interest in them.

"I blame you for all of this." Helga said angrily. They had been sitting outside away from anyone so that they could eat their lunches in peace.

"I can't believe they thought you tricked me into being your slave." Arnold said with a shocked expression as he bit into his sandwich.

"You have to admit, it would make a lot more sense than us dating." Helga responded with a snicker. Arnold looked up at Helga with a huge grin. "What?"

"So we're dating now?" Arnold asked teasingly.

"Oh no. I just wanted to get in your pants. You see, you're a nice guy and all, but I think we should just be friends." Helga responded sarcastically. Both the teens laughed.

"Well if we're dating, then I think we should go on a proper date." Arnold declared.

Helga eyes went wide and she almost spit out her milk. "Wait you want to take me on a date? In public!?" She asked in horror.

Arnold laughed at her expression. "Yeah I do. Unless you're uncomfortable with that."

Helga thought about it for a moment. "Fine. As long as I get to pick when and where."

"That's fine by me. So, when and where?"

"Nowhere and never." Helga responded.

"Helga." Arnold chastised.

"Ugh… fine. Just give me a few days to think about it."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Gerald asked making both of the blondes flinched at his sudden presence.

"How long have you been standing there?" Arnold asked.

"Since the whole slave bit. That's beside the point. I think I have an idea for a date for you guys."

"Well don't just wait for us to ask you. Spit it out." Helga demanded.

"Well, Pheebs has been begging me to take her to take her to this weirdo circus that's in town. The last day they are here is Friday. You guys want to come with us?"

"You mean like… a double date?" Helga asked.

"Not like a double date. It would be a double date."

"Pass." Helga said as she began to walk away.

"Helga." Arnold began to chastise again.

"Ugh! Fine!"

Gerald fell to his knees and dramatically said: "Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus! I don't have to go alone! I mean…" Gerald began and stood up and brushed some dirt off his pants. "Cool. Glad you guys can join us." He said as he calmly began to walk away.

Both Arnold and Helga laughed at Gerald's theatrics. "What circus is in town anyways?" Arnold asked.

"Oh it's the circus de blah blah blah… I don't know how to pronounce it man. It's some fancy French circus." Gerald responded.

"It's the circus de soleil you moron. And it was founded in Canada not France." Helga corrected.

"Yeah that's the one." Gerald said and began to walk away again. "Anyways, I'll go let Phoebe know you guys are coming with us. See you later."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret going to this." Helga muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Because it's a double date. I've seen a lot of double dates and the couples always end up competing with each other."

"That can't always be true. Besides, I wouldn't compete with Gerald. He's my best friend." Arnold said with a smile.

"You're boys. It's in you nature to compete. Besides it wouldn't be just you competing with him. It would be _us_ against _them_. And let me tell you this… Helga G. Pataki does _not_ lose."

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. Didn't want to give away too much =)… anyways I hope everyone enjoyed it. As always, please review.**


End file.
